


I'm Glad

by Thekawaiiblowfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, SUGAAAAAA, i just want suga to play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekawaiiblowfish/pseuds/Thekawaiiblowfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm glad. I'm glad you still want to fight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad

**Author's Note:**

> suga...babe...i just want him to play SO BAD. i like kageyama and all BUT WHAT ABOUT SUGA. HUH. WHAT ABOUT SUGA. (≖︿≖✿)  
> ....this is horrible i'm sorry i just need sad suga. i was going to write smut to go along with this....maybe i should....like i'll do a follow up.

“You guys were great out there, Daichi!”

Daichi wraps his arm around Suga's shoulders and pulls him into a hug, “Thanks,” He kisses the side of Suga’s head as they walk towards the locker room.

Suga feels weird walking in there; everyone’s is trying to cool down and talking about the game, and since he didn’t play he just feels so awkward.

“Kageyama, nice game!” Tanaka slaps the young setter on the back, and Suga feels his heart drop into his stomach.

Everyone is praising Kageyama for his setting, and Suga can’t help but think that should be him getting that praise.

_No, Kageyama is a good setter. He deserves this._

He goes over to an unoccupied part of the locker room and slides down the wall and brings his knees to his chest.

He buries his head in his knees and holds back his tears. He just wants to play, and enjoy his last year with the team. He does think think Kageyama is a great setter and deserves to play, but doesn’t he deserve to play too?

_But then again am I good enough to set up Asahi like Kageyama did? No, I’m not._

He feels an arm wrap around his shoulder, and Suga immediately buries his head into the neck of the person and cries.

“Suga look at me,” Daichi says, “Koushi, please.”

“I’m so useless to the team.” He finally looks up Daichi, grabbing onto his shirt.

Daichi presses his lips to Suga’s, cradling his face with his hands; Suga tightens his grip on Daichi’s shirt.  

“Daichi,” He whimpers when he pulls away and starts kissing his neck.

Daichi wraps his arms around Suga’s waist, his hands going up his shirt to rub his back, “You’re not useless, Koushi. You’re not useless.” He kisses up and down his neck.

“I want us to win, but I want to be part of it. It’s like I’m not even on the team.”

“You’re still part of this team, Koushi. You’re so import to this team.” Their lips meet again, but it’s more passionate than the first one. Suga’s pressed against the wall with Daichi kneeling in between his legs.

“I just wanna play,” Suga whispers against his lips, and Daichi kisses him again.

“I know,” Is all Daichi says, and all Daichi wants to do is make love to him and hold him until he knows that he’s not broken or useless. He doesn’t know what else to say, so he just keeps kissing Suga until he hears the locker room door open, and Tanaka yells that it’s time to go.

“I love you,” Suga whispers before they get on the bus.

Daichi smiles and places a kiss on his forehead, “I love you, too.”

 

_“But then again, I do wish my tosses could’ve played a part in the victory.”_

_“I’m glad. I’m glad you still want to fight.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> guys should i do the smut should i???  
> again...suga babe (◕﹏◕✿) you will play one day.


End file.
